Black August
by Charlottlette
Summary: In his quest for love and peace, Vash finds a unlikely ally in Penelope, a nurse he hires to take care of his disabled brother. Will she help him heal his wounded soul or does she have secrets of her own?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-Trigun does not belong to me. It is not mine.  
  
I finally have what I have been searching for as long as I can remember; a peaceful existence, yet somehow I am still not happy. Perhaps it is the strain of caring for my crippled brother that has depleted all my energy and narrowed my outlook on the good aspects of life.   
  
Considering that I was the one that had crippled him, I felt as though it was my duty to become his caretaker, to sacrifice my own selfish needs to take care of him. Doing so gave me a lot of time to think, about the trials IÕd suffered and of all the good things IÕd experienced too. I had made many friends in my travels, people that very easily could have betrayed me for who I am.   
  
There were many that saw me as the worst kind of outlaw, a killing machine without mercy and no conscience. I was not this person. I had only willfully taken one human life in my existence, and even then I was under duress. My two female traveling companions, Meryl and Millie, know me for who I really was, even if they didnÕt completely understand the circumstances of mine and my twinÕs existence.  Despite their lack of understanding of why I could still care for, and even love, someone who would have ended my life without blinking an eye, they did their best to be supportive and help me without actually helping Knives himself.   
  
I guess another one of the reasons I couldnÕt enjoy my newfound happiness was because since mine and KnivesÕ deadly confrontation, he has not spoken a word to me. All he ever does whenever I tend to his needs is stare angrily at me with his dark, intense eyes with so much hatred for the one that did this terrible deed to him.   
  
I had not planned to disable him the way I did, it was just the only way I had known of stopping his senseless rampage without ending his life. I had faltered in pulling the trigger, and I donÕt think I ever would have done so. Despite everything, he is still my brother,my blood, my twin, and somehow that was driven home to me that day when I had raised my gun to his head and he had looked at me with the utmost fear in his eyes that I would actually go through with it.   
  
I never wanted anyone to look at me like that, that is why I vowed never to take a life ever. There were few like me out there that felt the same way, and I was well aware of that. Considering what all my female traveling companions and I have been through, itÕs a wonder that I have been able to stand by my convictions, but that is the kind of man I am.  
  
Meryl and Millie tell me all the time how strong they think I am, how resilient, but it just the way I have to be to survive. It hurts me to see the hatred in my brotherÕs eyes, nut perhaps if he becomes well again, he will be grateful to me for what IÕve done for him.   
  
These were some of the hopeful thoughts that would float through my mind whenever I got the chance to sit alone atop a nearby cliff just outside the town the four of us were staying in. It was only early in the morning or just before the sun would set that I was able to to come out here and just let my mind roam, watching the birds fly by me in a graceful display.   
  
I sighed, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through my short blond hair, grateful for the moment of solitude. It was only when Knives was sleeping that I felt comfortable coming here, to avoid the urge I had to watch him as he slept, my conscience tearing me up inside with every rise and fall of his slumbering chest.   
  
Very rarely did either of the girls come up here when I was here, only when they were concerned about me or needed my help with something. I only tensed slightly when I felt Meryl walk up behind me and plan her hands on my shoulders.   
  
ÒHello, Meryl.Ó I said.   
  
ÒHello Vash.Ó she said.   
  
I closed my eyes and sighed again as I felt her gently kneed her fingers into my tense shoulders.   
  
ÒThat feels good. Thank you, Meryl.Ó I told her.   
  
ÒYouÕre more tense than usual, Vash. Millie and I are really worried about you. ItÕs a very noble thing that youÕre doing, taking care of your brother Knives, but you shouldnÕt sacrifice your own health to do so.Ó Meryl said.   
  
ÒThat is my cross to bear, Meryl. I have accepted my fate.Ó I said.   
  
ÒThatÕs what I came here to talk to you about. Millie and I have been very patient with you through this whole ordeal, but weÕve decided to hire someone to help you take care of your brother.Ó Meryl said.   
  
I stood up then and faced her, rising to my full height, towering over the petite young woman.   
  
ÒI wish you would have talked to me about this before you did this, Meryl. Knives and I are both wanted outlaws, you know that. I canÕt take the chance that some vigilante doctor will want to turn us in once they recognize us. Did you even ever think about that?Ó I asked.   
  
ÒWell, of course we did, but we also thought about the most suitable person to hire who wouldnÕt recognize you and Knives, and had the best credentials for the job. She is a young woman from the insurance agency, a girl that Meryl knows that just completed medical training. She has agreed to come stay with us if you approve. Please give it some thought, Vash.Ó she said.   
  
She then walked away to leave me alone with my thoughts. As much as I wanted to fight the girls on the decision that they had made, I just lacked the strength to do so. I had to admit it would be a welcome relief to have someone to help me take care of Knives, to relive me of some of the heavy duty conditions I had willfully thrown myself into. I decided that it was a good idea after all and I would allow this young woman, whoever she was, to come stay with us. 


	2. penelope meets knives

Disclaimer-Trigun does not belong to me.   
  
Penelope was a small woman, only five foot three, but she made up for it with the strength of her spirit. She was twenty three, and had spent the most part of her last seven years in medical school, studying to be a physician for the insurance company she worked for. Her superior intelligence and gentle bedside manner had earned her a full scholarship with the company, and now she was finally going to be able to put all her training to the test. She knew very little about the four people she was supposed to be boarding with. All she knew was that one of the girls at the agency, a lady named Millie, had spoken to her about whether she would be willing to take a non-agency position.   
  
She was familiar with Millie from around the office, and was more than glad to help out the woman, who genuinely seemed to need it. All she knew was that she was to become a secondary caretaker to a young disabled man, the brother of the trioÕs leader. She knew MillieÕs name and MerylÕs, of course, but was told to address her male employer as Mr. Montana and his brother as Nathan.   
  
ÒNathan has the ability to speak, but doesnÕt. He has lost the ability to move his arms and legs, so you and Mr. Montana will have to tend to his every need.Ó Millie had said.   
  
ÒI wish I would have known about this sooner. It must be an awful strain for Mr. Montana to take care of his brother alone. How long has this been going on?Ó she asked.   
  
ÒFor a couple months now. We only hesitated so long in hiring someone because his brother insisted on doing it all himself up until now.Ó Millie said.   
  
She had used the last of her double dollars from her last paycheck to pay for the carriage to escort her to the remote town the four of them were staying in. Her main concern was her new duties to the disabled brother Nathan and being able to sufficiently fulfill the tasks her new employer wished her to accomplish.   
  
She had been told that Mr. Montana was a young man with a kind heart but very serious when it came to taking care of his brother. Penelope mentally prepared herself to meet the brothers, brushing her fingers through her raven black hair, which was short in back but long in front, her sapphire blue eyes reflected in the small makeup mirror she carried. I will be ready for whatever is come, she told herself.   
  
It was about time for the sun to set when Penelope finally arrived at her destination, the driver graciously unloading her luggage and then helping her down from the carriage to the dusty desert road below. It was warmer than she no sign of her acquaintance Meryl or of any of her new employers.   
  
ÒIs this the right place, driver? There doesnÕt seem to be anyone here.Ó she said.   
  
ÒThereÕs someone coming now, Ms. Lucus.Ó he told her.   
  
Penelope smiled. It was Meryl and Millie, two familiar faces she was grateful to see. Millie smiled and gave her a quick embrace.   
  
ÒWe are so glad you could make it, Penelope. You remember my associate Meryl?Ó Millie asked.   
  
ÒYes. ItÕs good to see you both again. I almost thought I had come to the wrong place.Ó she said.   
  
ÒThatÕs understandable. It is pretty desolute out here, but itÕs the way we like it. The four of us have been on the road for so long, so this is good for us right now. Nathan is not physically able to travel, and his brother is not in much better shape himself.Ó Millie said.   
  
ÒYes. This job is a little unique due to the fact that Mr. Montana has taken it upon himself until now to be NathanÕs primary caretaker and would not allow another to aid him.Ó Meryl said.   
  
ÒSo where is the patientÕs brother right now, the man who is to be to my employer?Ó Penelope asked.   
  
ÒWell letÕs see. itÕs just after six, so he is probably preparing his brother for his nap right now. WeÕll take you to meet him. Thank you, driver.Ó Millie said.   
  
The driver tipped his hat to her. ÒThank you, ladies.Ó he said.   
  
The three women walked into the quiet stone building that was to be her new dwelling and gave her a quick tour of their home, allowing her to stow away her baggage in her small, but comfortable little room. They sat down at the dining room table as Meryl poured them all some fragrant smelling coffee.   
  
ÒWe hope you will be happy here with us, Penelope. WeÕre simple folk, really, but we like to think weÕre good people.Ó Millie said.   
  
Penelope lifted her head from her coffee as she heard faint noises nearby.   
  
ÒIt sounds like Mr. Montana is almost ready to join us. DonÕt be nervous, Penelope. I swear heÕs harmless.Ó Meryl said.   
  
Penelope smiled. ÒThatÕs easy for you to say.Ó she said.   
  
She smiled again as he did indeed come into the room. She had been told what to expect upon meeting him, but even that couldnÕt have prepared her for their actual meeting. He was much taller than she had thought he would be, and extremely handsome. She had been warned that he could a little worse for the wear and this showed through his not so neatly shaved face and slightly flithy blonde hair that framed his youthful face.   
  
Studying him, she could see the exhaustion in his eyes, yet she could see a glint of boyish mischivousness behind them as well. He turned to look at her then and his eyes widened in surprise at seeing her.   
  
ÒHey, are you okay? YouÕre gone all pale; you look like youÕve seen a ghost.Ó Millie told him.   
  
ÒYou...you remind me of someone I knew not so long ago. He was a very good friend of mine that I wish I could have gotten to know better before I lost him. You look just like him; itÕs almost eerie.Ó Vash said.   
  
ÒHey, now that you mention it, I see itÕs too. YouÕre right about that.Ó Meryl said.   
  
ÒWhat are you talking about?Ó Millie asked.   
  
Vash shook his head. ÒNever mind. ItÕs not important. IÕm sorry for my rudeness. My name is Erichs Montana. You must be Penelope.Ó he said, extending a hand to her.   
  
ÒYes. It is very nice to meet you. My associate Meryl did not tell me much about what my duties were, but I hope I can do my best to be of help to you.Ó she said.   
  
ÒYou sound more than qualified to me. I can take you to meet your patient whenever youÕre ready. HeÕs resting right now, so this would probably be the best time.Ó Vash said.   
  
ÒIÕm ready.Ó she told him.   
  
She followed her new employer into a small, airy rom similiar to her own where there was another young man in bed, slumbering. Again she had been told what to expect, but this was still a surprise to her even so. Her new patient couldnÕt have been any older than his brother, and they looked almost exactly alike. The only difference was that NathanÕs face looked a little more world weary and he had short platinum blonde hair in comparision to his brotherÕs honey blonde hair. She could not see his eyes since they were closed. but she assumed that they were probably a very light color.   
  
ÒAre you and Nathan twins?Ó she asked.   
  
ÒYes. Did Millie not tell you?Ó she asked.   
  
ÒShe mostly just told me about my duties. I guess she fiqured IÕd fiqure this one out on my own.Ó she told him.   
  
ÒYes. Well, this job will be very simple, but you must be available whenever either of us need your help. I promise I wonÕt be too demanding, but I am firm about my brotherÕs needs being taken care of.Ó Vash said.   
  
ÒYou can count on me.Ó she said.   
  
This seemed to ease his mind a little, and it was at this moment that Nathan decided to wake up. Just as i thought, he had the most beautiful crystal blue eyes and did not seem startled in the least that there were others in his room. He did, however, fix his eyes on her, not knowing who she was.   
  
ÒGood, youÕre awake. IÕd like you to meet this young lady. Her name is Penelope. The girls and I hired her to take care of you. Penelope, this is my brother.Ó Vash said.   
  
ÒYour brother and his friends told me about your condition and I promise I will be a good caretaker to you.Ó she told him.   
  
He looked at her without a smile, and then turned to look at his brother with the most intense hateful look sheÕd ever seen another give someone.   
  
ÒIÕm sorry. Did I offend you in some way?Ó she asked him.   
  
ÒNo. He and i just have some unresolved issues between us. IÕm sure heÕll come to accept you as his caretaker.Ó Vash said. 


End file.
